


Sunglasses

by thedirtygecko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, my friend described this as “a 500 word emotional sharknado”, so do with that information what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtygecko/pseuds/thedirtygecko
Summary: Keith is suddenly forced to face his feelings for Lance - whether he likes it or not.





	Sunglasses

“My sunglasses have a body count.”

Keith looks up and gives Lance an incredulous look. “ _What?_ ”

Lance only raises his eyebrows, looking at Keith through darkened lenses. “My _sun_ glasses,” he repeats slowly, “have a-“

“I heard what you said, dumbass. My question is _why_ you said it.”

Lance tilts his head forwards so the sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose, and looks at Keith over the tops of them with a single eyebrow raised. “Because it’s true. No one can resist this look.”

Keith opens his mouth, then closes it in frustration, and in one swift movement he reaches over and yanks the sunglasses right off of Lance’s smug face. “ _I_ can.”

Lance’s jaw drops open in shock, and he leans across the table with his arm outstretched like a middle schooler trying to get his lunch money back from the class bully. “Give them _back!_ ” he whines, and Keith’s smile only grows as he holds them higher.

Lance’s hand comes down onto the table with an aggravated slap, and he stares at Keith with narrowed eyes; as if running through a list of strategies in his mind. Then his face brightens ever so slightly, and that dangerous smile creeps onto his face as he cocks his head to the side.

Keith’s own smile fades slightly. “Why are you looking at me li-“

Pressure.

Pressure on his mouth.

Keith only has time to blink before Lance’s face is right up in front of his, long lashes brushing against his cheekbone and freckles mere centimeters away.

Keith’s eyes flutter closed; his brain still hasn’t processed the fact that Lance is kissing him before it decides to kiss back.

Then it hits him. _I’m kissing Lance_.

No. _Lance is kissing me_.

Wrong again. _Lance and I are kissing_ each other.

Lance’s lips are soft, and Keith is mildly disappointed to find that he cannot feel his freckles through his skin.

Lance’s mouth increases its pressure, and Keith hums, tucking his fingers under Lance’s ears and into the hair at the nape of his neck. He can feel Lance’s smile against his mouth.

“So,” Lance murmurs before pulling away. “You can resist my sunglasses, but not my kiss?”

The sensation of Lance’s voice vibrating against Keith’s lips disappears completely when the words sink in. He pulls his hands out of Lance’s hair. 

His _empty_ hands. 

Lance smirks and holds up his sunglasses, dangling them from his fingertips like a carrot before a rabbit. 

“You-“ Keith can feel his face flushing as he realizes that he’s been played. “ _You little_ -“

But Lance cuts him off, smiling wider with each passing second. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Keith only puts his face in his hands, the warmth from his cheeks radiating into his palms like that from cookies fresh out of the oven. “ _Lance_ ,” he groans, embarrassed.

“Keith. _Keith_.”

“ _What?_ ” Keith looks up from his hands, but instead of Lance’s face smirking across from him, Pidge’s features hover above his head.

“Having a good dream, were you?” they chuckle, smiling cheekily.

“What? No, I was-“ Keith feels movement on his right, and he rolls over slightly - since when was he lying down? - to see a sleeping form next to him. Disoriented, he pushes himself into a sitting position, and looks around to see the high school auditorium. Lance is the one lying beside him, and Pidge is crouching between the two of them on the stage. Keith’s mouth opens and closes several times as he tries to voice his thoughts. “I thought . . . but it - it was so _real_ -“

“What was?” Pudge asks, a teasing lilt to their voice as they tip their head playfully to the side. “You’re make-out session with Lance?”

Keith’s face goes slack and his arms fall to his sides as reality settles into his shoulders. 

Of course it had only been a dream.

“It’s very interesting,” Pidge continues, adjusting their glasses. “I didn’t know it was possible for someone to blush in their sleep.”

Keith scoffs, “I was _not_ -“

“Oh _please_.“ Pidge waves their hand dismissively. “You mumbled his name at least twice.”

Keith’s eyes widen. “I - _what?_ ”

“Here, I’ll demonstrate. _Lan_ -“

“ _Shut up!_ ” Keith tackles Pidge to the floor of the stage, suctioning his hand over their mouth. He straddles their stomach, looking down on them with sharp and serious eyes. “You will not speak of this to _anyone_. Understand?”

“What are you guys doing?”

Keith and Pidge look over to see Lance shifting into consciousness, adjusting his arms beneath his head. His hair is sticking up in all directions, and his voice is soft and thick with recent sleep. 

“Nothing, Lance,” Keith whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

Lance doesn’t need to be told twice, giving in to a yawn as he allows his heavy eyelids to slide shut.

Keith’s mouth parts ever so slightly as Lance stills once again. His eyes flick down to Lance’s freckled lips - the ones he had been so sure he was kissing. Are they just as soft in real life? 

Pidge raises a single hand and waves it in front of Keith’s face, their voice muffled beneath his hand. “Hey lover boy, snap out of it.”

Keith breaks his gaze and looks back down at Pidge. The latter moves their arms up over their face in self defense, seemingly expecting some sort of attack.

Instead, Keith maneuvers off of them, and burrows his head in his hands as he sits with his legs folded underneath him. “ _Fuck_.”

Pidge peeks between their fingers, surprised by Keith’s retreat. They push up onto their elbows, confusion seeping onto their face. “What’s wrong?”

Keith only rolls onto his back, his hands never moving from his face in order to keep it obscured. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats again.

“I didn’t think my impression was that far off-“

“Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Keith drags his fingertips down his cheeks, before balling them into fists and smacking them against the ground by his sides.

Pidge’s voice is quiet. “Now I’m concerned. Are you upset that I overheard-“

“No, Pidge. I - I’m-“ Keith let’s out a frustrated growl and once again pounds the floor by his hips. “I’m upset that I had that _fucking_ dream in the first place. Why is my brain _so fucking stupid?_ ” On each of the last three words, he hits the side of his fist against his forehead, staring up at the ceiling as though the plaster itself is the one thing at fault for his anger.

“I don’t understand.” Pidge says at length, their face now etched with genuine worry. “What’s wrong with having a dream about someone you like?”

“I don’t-“ Keith huffs out a breath. “I _don’t_ like him. I can’t - I’m not - I just _don’t._ ”

“Okay. I think maybe you should take some deep-“

“ _No_.” Keith is already on his feet as he grabs his backpack and storms towards the doorway that leads into the school hallway. He needs to leave. He needs to stop seeing Lance, stop thinking about Lance - he needs to stop doing things that have anything at all to do with Lance.

Then Pidge’s voice calls out to him, their voice echoing off the auditorium walls, and the words make Keith freeze mid-step.

“Keith, who told you that you’re not allowed to fall in love?”

The words might have been loud, but they were spoken with the gentlest voice Keith has ever heard. It’s a tone unfamiliar to his ears.

He turns to look over his shoulder, and Pidge stares him down, their expression full of an emotion that Keith is unable to recognize. He clenches his jaw, and gives his answer. Then he pushes through the door, and is gone.

Pidge stares after him; and even when Keith is out of sight, and the door has swung shut behind him, their green irises remain locked on where he last stood as he answered their question with just two words.

“ _I_ did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always encouraged and appreciated, as they provide me with the motivation to write more things in the future!!


End file.
